Alone
by Ohrapuuro
Summary: "I wish that vampires never existed!" As a result of elena's wish, Damon and Stefan both died a long time before Elena was born. Can Elena fix her mistake and find Damon again?
1. Chapter 1

I collapsed on the floor next to Damon. Breathing was becoming more and more difficult for him. Every time he took a breath my heart ached painfully. I knew it was his time to go but I just couldn't let go. We had been less than four months together. This couldn't be the end of our story. Not yet. We were supposed to get an eternity together. I was willing to do anything to save him. But I didn't know what to do so I just grabbed desperately his shirt that had stack to his skin. I wiped tears from my eyes so I could see, and I looked up and cried

"QETSIYAH!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was getting desperate when I didn't get any response. Time was running out for damon.  
"Damon," I sobbed and put my head to his chest hugging him tightly "She has to help us she has to ..." I whispered quietly and kissed damon's neck. Qetsiyah had promised us that she would help us if we killed Silas. Now, Silas was dead and Qetsiyah was gone.

"All right, Elena," I heard her voice before I saw her. "Make a wish"

I couldn't think and Damon wasn't able to help me make a decision. Should I wish that Damon would get better?

"I know what you're thinking. You want to save Damon. But remember, he can be in the same situation tomorrow. And I'm not here to help you then.

Qetsiyah was right. What if I wished that damon and I were humans again. But then we would be even more at risk because we wouldn't be able to defend ourselves against the vampires.  
"Choose carefully elena"

"I wish that vampires never existed!"

All turned black, and I lost consciousness.

* * *

The next thing I heard was a quiet beeping sound next to me. I couldn't get my eyes open but I heard voices. There were other people next to me.

_"You have to tell me ..."_  
_"She doesn't wake up why she doesn't she wake..."_  
_"She has to wake up ..."_

_"Please help her..."_

I became unconscious again

I don't know how many days had passed when I woke up again. I got my eyes open but the lights were so bright that I couldn't see anything first.  
"Elena?" I knew that voice. My aunt Jenna was standing next to me. My brother Jeremy was there too. But wait a minute? Jenna was dead. Was I dead too?  
"Do not try to talk yet, Elena. You were in a bad accident but you're going to get better" I heard both panic and relief in her voice at the same time.

But if I had been in an accident and now I was in the hospital ... Quetsiyah succeeded. I was human again. But where was Damon? Was he in the next room. And why Jenna was alive?  
I had to know

"Damon ..." My voice sounded so weak. Jenna and Jeremy looked at me like I had gone mad. I guess they didn't hear what I had said.

"Damon?" Jenna repeated "Do you know someone Damon" She asked Jeremy.  
"No. I don't know anyone damon." Jeremy said.  
I didn't understand anything anymore. Jenna was alive. I was in the hospital. They didn't know Damon.  
What had happened?

"Elena I should tell you something, but I'm not sure you're strong enough to hear about it yet"  
Jenna said and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Just remember that you don't have to worry about anything. I'm here to help you and Jeremy, "She continued and swallowed hard" But I have to tell you this ... "Jeremy left the room running and slammed the door closed.  
"You and your parents were in a car accident." Jenna said, and stroked my cheek.

I already knew what she would say next. This was a _Déjà_-_vu._

"Your parents died elena" Jenna's voice broke and she began to sob.  
I didn't show any kind of emotion. Honestly, I couldn't even think of my parents right now.  
But I understood something. I hadn't met Damon and Stefan yet. I would see them when school started. And I was curious to know if they were humans too.


	2. Chapter 2

It was clear that I was the only one whose memory wasn't gone. Bonnie picked me up on the first day of school. When we were driving to the school she told me the exact same story as couple years ago. The whole summer was like a déjà vu and this day didn't seem to make no difference. My only hope was that Stefan would remember me and take me to Damon.

"So grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, which isn't all that, I know, crazy..."

"No it's not crazy" I told her. I wasn't sure if I should tell her everything about witches and vampires. She was my friend and she had to know the truth but was she ready to hear it all. "You are a witch Bonnie" She went quiet and just stared at me.

"Stop that Elena. That's not funny. I'm telling you I'm a psychic" She thought I was making fun of her. She obviously wasn't ready for this yet.

She continued her story and I zoned out. I couldn't stop thinking about Damon. Why hadn't he come to Mystic Falls already? Was his memory gone too? At least I knew I would meet Stefan at school. Maybe we could figure out this together and then tell Bonnie and Caroline everything.

* * *

"Elena. Oh, my god. How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you. How is she? Is she good?" Caroline kept asking. I had forgotten how annoying she used to be sometimes.

"I'm good Caroline. Hey, have you met the new boy already?" I knew Caroline would know about Stefan she always was the first one to know these kind of things.

"What new boy Elena?" She looked confused. I couldn't believe Caroline hadn't already found out all the information about Stefan.

"Stefan. Stefan Salvatore?" Now she looked even more confused.

"There's no Stefan Salvatore in this school! I'd know if there was." she yell at me so I decided to drop the subject. She just didn't know Stefan yet. It's not like Caroline knew everything.

"Did you say Stefan Salvatore?" A boy that I had never seen before asked.

"Yes. You know him? He's a new student here, right?"

The boy looked me like I had gone mad. "Oh you are joking" He then decided I was just trying to be funny and laughed. "Stefan Salvatore was my ancestor. My great great grandfather or something. He has been dead for decades now."

I couldn't breath. Stefan was death. How did that happen?

"Anyway" The boy continued "If you want to know more about my family history, just let me know. We have a attic full of Stefan's stuff."

* * *

"Elena are you sure you are okay?" Bonnie asked when we walked to the history class. I wasn't okay. I had just heard my ex-boyfriend, my boyfriend's brother, one of my best friends was death.

"Let's just forget this okay?" I said as I sat next to Bonnie.

"Today we are going to talk about the Civil war. As you probably already know, he battle of willow creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls..."

I couldn't listen. Something was very wrong and it was all my fault. Stefan was death because of my stupid wish. I though I had saved Damon but I had killed his brother instead.

"... one of the war heroes was from Mystic Falls. Damon Salvatore died in the war after saving many lives..." My eyes snapped open when I heard his name. Damon was dead too. The love of my life was gone.

"It's not true!" I couldn't stop myself. I broke down in front of everyone. "It's not true" I kept repeating until Bonnie helped me out of the class.

"Elena what's going on?" She asked after I had calmed down a bit.

"We have to go see your grandmother."


	3. Chapter 3

I managed to convince Bonnie to take me to her grandmother's house. Caroline wanted to come with us although she was sure I had lost my mind. I was sure that's what Bonnie thought too but she just didn't dare to say it aloud.

"Bonnie why aren't you at school?" Her grandmother looked surprised when she saw us.

"Hi Grams. We are here because Elena needs your help" Bonnie turned to look at me waiting me to say something.

"Why don't you come in and tell me everything." We were about to step inside when she suddenly yelled:

"Stop right there!" Caroline jumped back pushing me out of the house. "You two devils are not coming into this house. I can't believe you made me invite you in!"

"Grams what's going on?" Bonnie looked stunned and embarrassed about her grandmother's behavior

"Your friends are not coming inside this house. They are murderers I can see it!" She screamed.

"It's true we have killed people. But we are still good. And I really need your help" I begged knowing she was my only chance to fix this mess.

"Elena stop that. I haven't killed anyone and neither have you. What are you talking about? Sorry Elena was in an accident..."

"Did a witch a help you? I sense a powerful spell" Bonnie's grandmother interrupted Caroline. Now that she knew that a witch was involved in my story she seemed to calm down a bit and let us come inside.

"It was Qetsiyah. She made the spell." I explained.

"And what was this spell?"

I told her the whole story. She didn't know about vampires so I had to explain her everything starting from the Original family.

"I can't help you. " She stated after I had finished my story. " I don't have so much power and even if I did I don't want any blood drinking death people to this world."

That was it. I broke down again. "But Damon... I'm never going to see him again?" I sobbed

She was quiet for awhile and then looked at Bonnie "You have to start practicing if you want to help your friend. I can't do it alone I need your help." She turned to look at me again and said "We can't bring your boyfriend back but we can let you see him one more time." I nodded and tried to look happy. I wasn't. It wasn't enough for me. I wanted to be with Damon. Forever. Not just for a couple minutes.

* * *

Bonnie stayed with her Grams and Caroline went back to school. I decided to skip the last lessons and went straight to home.

"Elena is that you? Why are you home already?" Jenna came from the kitchen.

"I didn't feel so good..." I lied. I was about to go to my room when she stopped me.

"They called from the post office." She stared me with a blank expression "Elena I don't know what's going on... It's just crazy..."

"What are you talking about." I was getting worried. She seemed really strange.

"They said there's a letter for you." She blurted

"So? Why can't they just send it here?" I was getting impatient

"The letter is for you, for Elena Gilbert and even the address is correct. But it was sent in 1865"

* * *

**Sorry that I haven't written for a long time. And I want to apologize if there are many gramatical mistakes I didn't have much time to write this. Please review and tell me how you want me to continue this story. Damon's pov in the next chapter ;)**


End file.
